Nike
by danger.angel
Summary: Katie decides to save herself. [Sequel to Not Quite a Beauty, Very Much a Beast.]


**Nike  
_(Victory)_**

_Takes place after Not Quite a Beauty, Very Much a Beast._**_  
_**

Katie was in love with Marcus. However, she was unsure if she could ever love him. To be in love was to desire, to feel an all consuming lust that led to silly actions. _Love_ was something else, something solid that one could build a life on. Katie couldn't love Marcus, not until he loved her. It wouldn't be safe otherwise.

Marcus was in love with her, that she was sure of, but was he capable of loving her? His desire for her gave a degree of security, but Katie needed more than that. She needed long-term. She needed to secure a _position_ in Marcus' life.

She'd learned about the idea of positions during her stay with her first family. Georgina, the youngest girl would whine and complain to her mother about being married off to a waspish older man. She wanted the engagement to be called off because she wasn't in love with him. She hated to think she'd live a life without passion and excitement. Finally, having enough of her, Georgina's mother slapped her in front of Katie and another servant, breaking the rules of propriety and shaming her daughter.

According to the woman, the only thing Georgina should've been worried about was how she was going to prove to her husband she was indispensable. No one survived on blind passion and frivolity. She could have all that after she'd endeared herself to her husband, his family and friends. She would become untouchable if she knew how properly manage herself.

Katie wanted to be untouchable. She never wanted to leave Tulloch. She wanted to continue living a life of luxury for the rest of her life. Her side had lost the war, but she was damned if she was going to allow herself to be defeated.

Her plan wasn't brilliant or original. When a woman had her back against a wall there were only so many things she could do.

Marcus had insisted they use contraceptives since their first night together. Despite what he'd told Miles Bletchley, he was still hesitant about having children. He never told her out loud, but the thought of passing on his blood frightened him. He'd done enough research into Wizarding genetics to know that the troll genes were dominant and would be for many generations. His children wouldn't be like Lev, but that didn't mean they'd be like him either. There was still a chance they wouldn't be able to control themselves. Marcus didn't want to bring children into the world only to damn them to misery and early deaths. The only end he could see for them was suicide or being put down like rabid dogs.

Then there was Katie. She'd been malnourished for some time and most of her magic was gone, there was no telling if she'd survive a pregnancy, much less a birth.

Katie knew all this and still chose not to take her contraceptive. She would've rather died attempting to survive than wait for Marcus to turn her out. And if the child ended up being worse than its father? Katie didn't think about that, believing the dilution of blood that occurred with each generation would continue. She had hope for the first time in years.

When the headaches and sickness came, Katie was ecstatic. Marcus, however, was reserved.

"The first trimester is critical," he told her. "My mother had four miscarriages."

"He won't die," Katie said firmly.

Marcus didn't look too sure.

He was proven wrong and was glad of it. In her sixth month, he brought home a large nursery catalogue. Up until then they hadn't discussed what would happen when the baby was born. There was no talk of names or where the baby would sleep. The only books Marcus read were medical texts in which he made meticulous notes.

After the sixth month, Marcus began to smile again. Recalling his simpering gazes would cause her to laugh out loud. She knew she had him.

Katie had no illusions. Marcus was aware of what she'd done and why. From the way he regarded her, with just a little more respect than before, she knew he approved. Marcus didn't believe in heroism and knights in shining armour. He believed in people saving themselves.

-?-

The birth was difficult. Only two hours after she was fully dilated, Katie held her son in her arms. He hadn't allowed her body to do all the work. Malcolm Flint II had fought his way out. The healer told Katie that if she chose to have another child, a natural birth was out of the question.

Marcus left the room fifteen minutes into the birth. Katie was relieved to know he couldn't enjoy her pain.

When he returned, he approached the bed cautiously.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Katie said, putting Malcolm in his father's arms.

Marcus looked down at the child and gave her a disbelieving look. "I think those potions they gave you have had some adverse side effects, affected your vision."

"My eyes are fine. Don't be mean, Marcus. He's your son."

"And he's very ugly. Telling him otherwise isn't going to do him any good, trust me." Marcus looked down at the yawning baby. He had a mop of black hair and his blue eyes were deeply set into his face. His skin was pale and had a greenish tint.

"I still think he's beautiful. He's going to have a hard life, though," Katie said quietly, finally facing the reality she'd avoided all these months.

"He's going to have it easier than I did," Marcus told her, smiling at Malcolm. "His father is a celebrated and feared war hero. Nepotism will carry him through. Maybe he won't have his choice of date to the balls, but he'll be alright." He sat beside Katie on the edge of the bed. "And so will you."

Malcolm began to fuss. Marcus quieted him by rocking him gently. Katie watched them, feeling the love she'd held back wash over her.

Exhausted, she began to fall asleep. She was in that place between sleep and wakefulness when she felt Marcus beside her. Katie felt his lips on her forehead and caught the whisper of thanks.

-?-

When Katie woke up the bedroom was bathed in warm midday light. Daphne was at her bedside fixing a cup of tea on a trolley.

"You're awake," Daphne said. "I've made tea." She gently handed Katie a cup and saucer.

Katie nearly gagged when the smell of the tea reached her nose.

"It's full of herbs and such, to make sure you recover quickly."

Holding her breath, Katie drank the liquid down and shuddered at the aftertaste. "Where's the baby?"

"Marcus has him. He's showing him off to Montague and the man from the Ministry."

"Man from the Ministry?"

"To get Malcolm's papers sorted." Daphne rested a tray on Katie's lap and placed on it a plate of eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of orange juice. "Marcus wanted to get an early start on making Malcolm his heir. Things like this can take a long time."

Katie stared at the plate in front of her. The food was excellently displayed. However, there were faults. The arrangement had a human touch.

For all the time Katie had known Daphne, the other woman had never gone out of her way to be friendly to her. Daphne tolerated her and made it known through her body language that she believed Katie should've been grateful for that. And now here the woman was making her breakfast and speaking to her as if she'd been the one to hold her hand through the delivery.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Daphne asked. "It's not poisoned."

"I'm sure it's not. You didn't have to do all this," Katie said.

"Yes, I did," she replied stiffly.

"I'm confused."

Daphne sighed dramatically. "I keep forgetting you don't live in my world. You don't know the rules. As Marcus' wife, it wouldn't do for the house elf to bring up your first meal after you've given birth. It has to be done by a close female relative. We're not close, but I am female and a relative."

"I'm not Marcus' wife."

Daphne arched her brow. "You've just given him a son and you share his bed. I think we both know your position in this house. Even if he were to marry legally, the woman would still have to defer to you. Well played, Ms. Bell. I didn't think you had it in you."

Katie smiled lazily. "Marcus says only fools and people with death wishes hold onto ideals in times like these. I believe him." She looked up at Daphne, meeting her eyes. She'd never done that before, always careful to look at the floor or past her. She knew her place then.

Daphne was smiling. "I think Marcus is right too, cousin."

The words fell easily and smoothly from Daphne's lips. Katie wasn't fooled. Daphne knew the order of things now. Even as a legal servant, Katie was superior to her. She was the mother of Marcus' child, his son. That was worth more than Daphne's paltry claim to him through marriage. As long as Katie was happy with her, Marcus was happy, and thus her position was secure.

**end.**  



End file.
